A Date with the Doctor
by Bearandthebigbluebox
Summary: This is something I started just for me, a fan meeting David accidentally, but I decided to share it with all you lovely people. The female fan is unnamed so you can pretend it's you, but I do mention America, since that's where I'm from. A sort of fanfuc if you catch me drift... ;) enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"David John McDonald, where in the hell do you think you're going?!"

He rolled his eyes as he replied curtly, "Out. And don't call me that".

"Ohhhh right. Want me to call you Doctor then? Are you gonna fly off in your tardis and walk out on your family? On me?"

To make his point, he didn't answer as he walked out the front door.

It was her first night in London. She was spending it in a pub having a grand time with England's younger drinking age. 'Why shouldn't I?', she thought. She had spent three long years saving up for this and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to enjoy it.

She got the idea the summer before her senior year. She had already been working, saving up for college, but she knew in the back of her mind she needed to do something first. She worked harder in school to guarantee she could get a scholarship, and used the money she earned to save for a trip to England. She loved everything about Britain: it's deep history, it's landscape, it's television. 'Its actors...', she thought with a mental image of David Tennant.

That part was a stretch, but she remained hopeful that she might get a glimpse of him walking down the street. 'That'll be the day', she thought with a snort.

He was relieved when he finally got to the pub. His fight with his wife and the unpleasant cabby left him irritated and tired. David was about to sit down and drink away his problems when he heard a girl across the bar scream.

"Shit", he mumbled.

The girl was a small brunette who had her hands out trying to stop the brute of a man in front of her. David rushed over and tapped him on the shoulder just as he was pulling her close to him.

"Leave it, mate. She's mine." He practically growled. He didn't even bother turning around, leaving his large, scarred hands around her waist.

David wasn't about to let some poor girl put up with that though. He pulled him back, and when the man turned around, decked him in the jaw. His hand throbbed, but he angled himself in front of the girl while the man rubber his jaw and winced.

"Listen, 'mate'. You're gonna leave now, and if you give this lady a problem ever again, I'll find you. Get it?"

He grumbled something unintelligible and stared the taller but thinner man before storming out.

At that point David turned towards the frightened girl and held out a hand.

"I'm David Tennant. And you are?"

He didn't get his answer. She took one look at him with wide eyes and fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up to the smell of expensive cologne and rolled over sleepily before she remembered what had happened at the bar. She sat up quickly and came face to face with him. 'Can't be...' she mused.

"Oh good, you're up! Took quite the spill there", he said as he grinned at her.

"Where am I?" She asked, frightened for a second at not knowing her surroundings.

"We're uh... At a motel of sorts. No one knew you or were you were staying and I couldn't exactly bring you to my house. My wife is mad and that wouldn't go over well."

"Georgia. That's her name isn't it?"

He seemed surprised by the look on his face. His eyebrows scrunched together and he studied her for a minute. She hoped he couldn't see the blush on her cheeks as his gaze made it's way up and down her body.

"Are you American?"

She giggled at the randomness if that and then asked, "Yes, I am. How'd you know?"

He grinned at her again and then said, "Well your accent definitely had something to do with it."

"You didn't need to check me out to hear my accent."

She quirked her eyebrow up at him and laughed to herself as she watched him squirm.

"I'm just messing with you! Come on, let's get some drinks since we didn't get to at the bar."

"Well... I'm not sure I should..." he mumbled, looking down at his lap.

"It's just a drink! Allons-y?"

She got up and held out her hand, and after a moment of deliberation, he sighed and took it.


	3. Chapter 3

The couple got back to the motel room carrying bottles of champagne in brown paper bags and giggling like small children. She flopped down on the bed while he opened one of the bottles and drank right from it. David grinned mischievously at her and handed her the bottle, daring her to do the same. Her pull was longer and he watched as her throat bobbed with each swallow. When she finished she licked her lips for effect and then spoke up.

"Okay, now that I'm drinking and I can blame anything from here on the alcohol, you're David Tennant!"

"Yes, I am." He said with amusement.

"I'm having a drink with David fucking Tennant!" She shook her head a little as if she couldn't believe it. In her defense, she thought, she really couldn't. It was too good to be true.

"Oh don't say that unless you're planning on fucking David Tennant." He murmured and then laughed at her bright red face.

"I'm just havin' one on ya! Calm down! Unless you would've said yes." He smirked at her again but by this time she had found her nerve.

"Well, I think that's very presumptuous of you. How should I know if you'd fuck me good if I don't even know if you're a good kisser?" She raised one eyebrow at him and waited nervously to see what he'd say next. Instead of talking though, he took her words as a challenge. He grabbed her by the waist with one hand and pulled her close to him while grabbing the champagne bottle from her with the other. He set it on the ground and then cupped her cheek. Looking into her sparkling eyes and seeing her breathless expression, he winked at her and then kissed her. It was the kind of kiss that started slow and then turned frantic as passion developed between them. Teeth clashed and noses smushed and she was pretty sure he had bitten her bottom lip a little too hard. He knew too, and he swiped his tongue across it to clean up the drop of blood that he produced. When he finally let her go to breathe she was wide eyed and panting.

"Well?" He asked expectantly.

"Well, what?"

"Am I good kisser? No why am I asking you that? Of course I'm a good kisser. Question is, do you want to find out what else I'm good at?" He waggled his eyebrows at her as she thought, well I'll be damned if I ever get this chance again.

She crawled onto his lap as she began to unbutton his shirt and slide it off. She pushed him down on his back and started on his zipper, giving him a coy smile.

"Or maybe you'll see how good I am."


	4. Chapter 4

There was a blinding flash of light and the Doctor and his companions were thrown across the room with the wave of energy that accompanied it. When the light died down and they could properly see, they ran over to the two figures lying on the ground. They weren't the people the Doctor had been expecting to see. Instead of the younger version of himself he found two women. He slowly crouched down to the older blonde woman and brushed the hair out of her face while Jenny and Clara tried to rouse the younger girl. The Doctor glanced towards this unknown girl who had dirty blonde hair like his Rose, but had freckles scattered across her cheeks like stars. He turned back to Rose as she started to groan and sit up.

"Doctor?" She whispered looking up at him in awe.

At the sound of her voice the other girl woke up and stared at him before turning to Rose and asking, "Doctor who?"


End file.
